An adjustable socket can be a convenient alternative to a set of individual fixed-size non-adjustable sockets. A single adjustable socket can be adjusted to fit fasteners (e.g. nuts, bolts, etc) of different sizes, whereas individual fixed-size sockets must be selected from a socket set to fit fasteners of different sizes. Some adjustable sockets can also grip a worn fastener more firmly than a fixed-size socket selected from a socket set. Conversely, an adjustable socket having worn jaws can grip a fastener more firmly than a worn fixed-size socket selected from a socket set.
Desirable attributes of an adjustable socket include compact, simple, inexpensive construction; and the ability to apply and maintain significant force to a fastener without slippage. These attributes are addressed by the adjustable socket disclosed below.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.